CM Punk
CM Punk ist ein ehemals bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, der vor allem für seine sprunghafte Karriere bekannt war. So war er 2007 und 2009 einer der wichtigsten Wrestler im Smackdown-Brand, während er 2008 und besonders 2010 in den unwichtigsten Regionen der Card zu finden war. 2007 war er druchaus erfolgreich bei Smackdown und auch 2009 wurde sein Team mit Elijah Burke, Straight Edge Justice, zum Tag Team des Jahres gewählt. Doch seine besten Jahre sollten noch kommen, denn 2011 konnte er zum ersten mal den SAW World Heavyweight Title erringen und ihn bis zum SummerSlam 2012 verteidigen. Zu Beginn des Jahres 2013 holte er sich zum zweiten Mal den höchsten Titel von Backlash und ist damit einer der erfolgreichsten Wrestler der SAW-Geschichte. Biographie Fehde mit Sabu Schon bei der ersten Smackdown-Show, ArmAgeddon 2006, gerieten CM Punk und Sabu aneinander, als sie beide sowohl in der Battle Royal, als auch später im 4-Way Match aufeinander trafen. Beide verloren, begannen jedoch in der Folgezeit eine bei SAW einzigartige Fehde. Bis WrestleMania 1 trafen die beiden sage und schreibe 14 Mal aufeinander (Multi-Man-Matches nicht gezählt), und auch außerhalb von offiziellen Matches bekämpften die beiden sich mit allen möglichen Utensilien. Es war die erste, und lange Zeit auch die letzte richtige Hardcore-Fehde bei SAW. Bei WrestleMania 1 trafen die beiden schließlich in einem 2 out of 3 Falls Hardcore Match aufeinander, das mehrere Stunden dauerte und parallel zu einigen anderen Matches backstage weiter ging. Punk ging als Sieger hervor und wurde dadurch #1-Contender auf Paul Burchills United States Title. Fehde mit Paul Burchill Punk, bisher als Heel unterwegs, turnte im Verlauf der Fehde Face und freundete sich mit Burchill an, den er beim Judgment Day in einem spontan zu einem 2 out of 3 Falls verlängerten Match um den US Title besiegen konnte. Der Pirat Burchill konnte sich den Gürtel jedoch in einem 60 Minute Iron Man Match bei Smackdown zurück holen und bot Punk daraufhin an, gemeinsam die SAW Tag Team Titles zu erringen. Stablewar Gemeinsam schlossen die beiden sich wenig später Kevin Nashs Stable Foleys End an und jagten die SAW Tag Team Titles von Whooomaga. In einem 6-Man Tag Team Match beim SummerSlam konnten sie die Champions auch besiegen, doch direkt danach turnte Punk von Foleys End zu Foleys Stable. Er erklärte, dass er es von Anfang an nur auf Burchills United States Title abgesehen hatte, und die Tag Team Titles, die Burchill 5 Tage später in einem Handicap Match verlor, seien ihm völlig egal gewesen. Die beiden fehdeten im Rahmen des Stablewars weiter gegeneinander und bestritten bei No Mercy ein Barbed Wire Ladder Match gegeneinander, in dem Punk sich den Titel zum zweiten Mal sichern konnte. Bei der Survivor Series besiegte Punk mit Foleys Stable die Mannen um Kevin Nash, ehe er bei ArmAgeddon in einem finalen Aufeinandertreffen Paul Burchill abermals bezwingen und seinen Titel verteidigen konnte. Title Unification & Brandwar Punk ging als United States Champion ins Jahr 2008, wo er den Titel bei No Way Out allerdings an Gregory Helms verlor. Bei WrestleMania 2 kam es zu einem 3-Way Title Unification Match mit Helms und Interpromotional L-Champion Shelton Benjamin, welches Punk aber ebenfalls nicht gewinnen konnte. In der Folge lieferte er sich eine intensive Fehde mit Elijah Burke, welche unter Anderem den Straight Edge Street Fight und das Final Justice Match hervor brachte. Gegen Ende des Jahres schloss er sich Team Smackdown im Kampf gegen RAW an, verlor aber beim Cyber Sunday genau wie bei der Survivor Series gegen die Wrestler des roten Brands. Dennoch belohnte General Manager AfRotaker ihn für seinen Einsatz und setzte für ArmAgeddon ein Steel Cage Death Match gegen Mark Henry an, das Punk tatsächlich gewinnen konnte. Sein Lohn war ein World Heavyweight Title Shot gegen Batista beim Royal Rumble, doch Punk konnte die Chance nicht nutzen. Straight Edge Justice Nach dem durchwachsenen 2008 turnte Punk überraschend zum Face und tat sich mit seinem ehemaligen Rivalen, Elijah Burke zusammen. Straight Edge Justice, so der Name der beiden, gewannen prompt die Tag Team League und verdienten sich so ein Tag Team Title Match bei WrestleMania 3 gegen Whooomaga, das sie auch gleich gewinnen und sich die Titel dadurch umschnallen durften. Im Rahmen einer unterhaltsamen Fehde gewannen sie auch das Rematch, ehe sie sich nach einigen Wochen Karibikurlaub danach dem Bad Boys Express zuwandten. Beim SummerSlam gingen Punk und Burke noch als Sieger aus dem Ring, doch bei No Mercy mussten sie sich den Bad Boys in einem Steel Cage Match geschlagen geben. Bei der Survivor Series 2009 holten sie sich die Titel jedoch spektakulär im Special Survival Match zurück und wurden gegen Ende zum Tag Team des Jahres gewählt. 2010 Nach dem Relaunch von RAW und Smackdown wechselte Punk erstmals ins rote Brand, wo er jedoch nie aus der Rolle des Undercarders ausbrechen konnte. Seine Rolle bei SAW wurde immer kleiner und unbedeutender, bis er schließlich ganz aus den Shows verschwand. 2011 Nach einem ehr schwachen bis sehr schwachen Jahr 2010 führte Punk seine Sprunghaftigkeit fort und knüpfte an alte Erfolge an. Dabei schien ihn sein neues, noch radiakaleres, Gimmick zu puschen, welches er als Straight Edge Extreme, oder kurz SEX bezeichnet. Er hat sich ein Leben nach eigenen Regeln auferlegt, welche er in einem kleinen schwarzen Büchlein niedergeschrieben hat: Das Straigh Edge Extreme Rulebook. Danach handelt und lebt er, und räumt jeden aus dem Weg der ihm beim Erreichen seiner Ziele im Weg steht. Sein oberstes Ziel ist die höchste Krone von SAW, der World Heavyweight Title. Er verknüpft den sportlichen Erfolg sehr stark mit der Kraft die er aus seinem Lebensstil zieht, um zu beweisen, dass SEX allem überlegen ist. Der erste der ihm in die Quere kam war The Undertaker und die Beiden lieferten sich eine erbitterte Fehde um die größte "Macht" bei SAW. Diese gipfelte schlussendlich in einem Match beim Judgment Day 2011, welches als das Legendäre "Phantom Match" als Unikat in die Geschichte von SAW eingehen sollte. Erst konnte Punk das Match klar für sich entscheiden, doch wie von Geisterhand wurde das Match neu gestartet, und den zweiten Kampf gewann der Undertaker. Später war beiden Kontrahenten nur das jeweils verlorene Match bewusst, und man wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Kapuzenmänner da ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. Schon lange vorher versuchten diese abwechselnd beide Wrestler auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Als sie schließlich bemerkten, dass dies nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, engagierten sie Ezekiel Jackson, der zunächst "vermummt", später demaskiert auf den Undertaker angesetzt wurde, welcher das auserkorene Opfer der Kapuzenmänner zu seien schien. Punk und der Deadman bildeten dann eine Zweckgemeinschaft gegen Jackson und die Kapuzenmänner, die jedoch nicht lange Bestand hatte. Der Deadman viel Punk in den Rücken, und alle glaubten an einen Turn, doch der Taker schien eigene Pläne zu haben. Die daraus entstandene Dreierkonstelation konnte nur in einer Weise gipfeln, also forderte Punk eine Woche später ein Triple Threat Match bei The Bash 2011. Punk entschied diesen Kampf für sich und damit auch endgültig die gesamte Fehde. Davon gepusht stieg er schlagartig in der Card von Backlash und wollte einen Shot auf den SAW World Heavyweight Title. Einziges Problem an der Sache: Der Nächste Number One Contender stand mit Abyss durch den Sieg beim King of The Ring 2011 bereits fest. Dessen ungeachtet bediente sich Punk einer List um Randy Orton zu einem Titelmatch bei Backlash #41 zu überreden, welches er aber verlor. Nach einer Vereinbarung musste er nun Orton bis nach dessen Match beim Summerslam gegen Abyss und den Dungeon helfen. Dies tat er zunächst auch, doch beim Pay Per View hintergang er Orton dann doch und verhalf Abyss so zum Gewinn des Gürtels. Dies kommentierte Punk damit das SAW jetzt einen Champion von Straight Edge Gnaden hätte. Bereits beim Summerslam wurde Punk nach dessen Eingriff von Chris Jericho angegriffen, der versuchte schlimmeres zu verhindern. Punk wertete dies als Angriff auf SEX und rächte sich. Eine erbitterte Fehde begann, in der Punk seine ganze Willensstärke beweisen musste, weil er unter anderem drei Tage in einem Alkoholdepot eingesperrt war. Am Ende gewann er auch diese Fehde, und stärkte damit erneut seinen Anspruch auf eine hohe Card-Position. Bei der Survivor Series 2011 bekam er erneut eine Chance auf den höchsten Titel bei SAW, als Teilnehmer der Elemination Chamber. Da The Rock in der glücklichen Position war die Startreihenfolge der Chamber zu bestimmen, veranstaltete er ein "Rennen" um die besten Plätze. Dabei ging es darum seinen Erzfeind Steve Austin möglichst hart zuzusetzen. Da die anderen Teilnehmer nicht nach Rocky's Pfeife tanzen wollten, war es für Punk ein Leichtes diesen Contest zu gewinnen. So sicherte er sich Startplatz 5 mit Hilfe von Tyler Black, der zwischenzeitlich versuchte Punk zu beeindurcken, um sein Schüler zu werden. Bei der Survivor Series 2011 war es nun so weit: Bei seinem dritten Versuch konnte Punk sich den höchsten Titel bei SAW, den World Heavyweight Titel, sichern. In der Elemination Chamber elemnierte er Abyss und dann im Heads Up The Rock. 2012 Das Jahr 2012 startete also mit einer Fehde gegen Randy Orton, welche in einem Titelmatch bei Cold Winter's Night gipfeln sollte. Zu beginn der Fehde konnte Punk Orton mehrfach austricksen und die Oberhand gewinnen, doch im späteren Verlauf wendete sich das Blatt. Orton drehte Punks Lakaien, Tyler Black, um indem er dessen früheren Tag Team Partner und Freund Wade Barrett ins Spiel brachte. So konnte das anfängliche Ungleichgewicht ausgeglichen werden, und der PPV konnte kommen. In einem unglaublich guten und hart umkämpften Match behielt Punk die Oberhand, und konnte das erste Mal den World Heavyweight Title verteidigen. Das Gesetz der Serie schien also gebrochen, nachdem bei Punk nach einem guten ein schlechtes Jahr kommen muss. Bereits dirket nach dem Sieg über Orton ergab sich der nächste Herausforderer zu erkennen. Früher am Abend schlug Kurt Angle Goldberg in einem Match um den Money in the Bank Koffer. Nicht wenige rechneten mit einem Cash In als Angle auf der Rampe erschien, doch dazu kam es nicht, denn Angle meinte, dass er den Title in einem fairen Match beim Royal Rumble gewinnen will. In der ersten Backlash Ausgabe nach CWN benutzte Punk den Jobber Ted DiBiase Jr. um Angle abzulenken, und so seinerseits eine Attacke zu landen. Da Ted versprochen wurde, dass er ein Titelmatch bekommt, wenn er Angle attackiert, und nun mit leeren Händen dastand, war er dementsprechend sauer. Dies nutzte wiederrum Angle aus. Erst lies er in einem Interview fallen, dass er den Koffer auch schon vor dem Rumble einsetzen kann, wenn Punk es drauf anlegt, dann nutzte er seinerseits einen Racheversuch von Ted Jr. aus um Punk von hinten zu attackieren. Er verprügelte Punk und drohte mit dem Koffer, bis Punk flehend in der Ringecke saß, doch löste ihn dann doch nicht ein. In der darauffolgenden Woche gab es dann die Rache von Punk. Er provozierte Angle damit, dass er zu feige sei den Koffer einzulösen, und sprach ihm die Männlichkeit ab. Halb genervt und halb aus Wut lies sich Angle zu einer Attacke gegen Punk hinreißen, und als dann auch noch Ted DiBiase Jr. dazu kam um endlich seine Rache zu nehmen, war die Gelegenheit perfekt. Ein geschlagener Gegner, dem man nun endgültig das Maul stopfen könnte, und eine puschende Menge, die ihm zum Cash In aufforderte, reichte aus um Angle doch dazu zu bewegen den Koffer einzusetzen. Doch das erwies sich als schwerer Fehler, denn gerade als er Punk den entscheidenden Stoß versetzen wollte, wird er von Ted DiBiase Jr. niedergeschlagen. Er und Punk haben diese Sache von Anfang an geplant, um Angle den Koffer abzunehmen, und ihm somit das Titelmatch beim Royal Rumble zu verweigern. Leider hat Punk nicht mit dem General Manager Jack Crow gerechnet, der diese Machenschaften unterband und das Match für den Rumble neu ansetzte. Auch das versprochene Titelmatch für Ted DiBiase Jr. das später am Abend stattfinden sollte, cancelte er. Es wurde abgeändert zu einem normalen Singles Match, welches Punk mehr als deutlich gewann. Punks miese Spielchen hatten noch ein weiteres Nachspiel, denn der GM kündigte an, dass eine Disqualifikation von Punk beim Royal Rumble direkt zum Titelwechsel führen sollte. Dazu kam es aber nicht. Wieder zeigten beide Kontrahenten ein unglaublich starkes Match und wie schon gegen Orton mit dem besseren Ausgang für Punk. Es folgte schließlich eine Auseinandersetzung mit Thumbtack Jack, der als Number One Contender gesetzt war. Dieser wollte aus Respekt vor Kurt Angle ein Three Way aus dem Title Match bei WrestleMania 6 machen, sollte Angle ihn bei SAWolution schlagen. Da Punk natürlich nicht an einem Three Way interessiert war versuchte er in das Match bei SAWolution einzugreifen, doch dies misslang. Trotzdem setzte sich TJ durch und so kam es zum Aufeinandertreffen von Champion und Außenseiter bei WretleMania. Obwohl nahezu das ganze Roster hinter TJ stand setzte sich Punk erneut durch, verlor aber direkt im Anschluss den Titel an Kid Austria, der seinen frisch gewonnen Money in the Bank koffer einsetzte. Dies kam einen Skandal gleich, da kein ECW Wresler einen Backlash Titel führen durfte, also wurde CM Punk weiterhin als Backlash World Heavyweight Champion geführt. Damit wurde er die Speerspitze von Backlash im Brand War gegen ECW, welcher in einem Match gegen Cyrus beim King of the Ring 2012 gipfelte. Cyrus hatte den Titel zuvor bei ECW One Night Stand errungen. Da es nun zwei Titelträger gabt, solle es zu einem Entscheidungsmatch kommen, das CM Punk am ende für sich entscheiden konnte. Damit wurde die ECW Regentschaft für nichtig erklärt und aus den Statistiken gelöscht. Dies bedeutete nicht nur, dass der Worldtitel wieder offiziell Backlash gehört, sondern auch, dass CM Punk den Titel niemals verloren hatte und damit zum am längsten regierender Champion der Backlash Geschichte wurde. Beim selben Pay Per View gewann The Rock das jährliche King of The Ring Turnier und erkämpfte sich so einen Shot auf Punks Titel beim SummerSlam 2012. Die Auseinandersetzung begenn mit einem GTS von Punk gegen The Rock um ihn im Main Event wilkommen zu heißen, doch The Rock revanchierte sich nur eine Woche später. Der Publikumsliebling machte das was er am besten kann, nämlich sich über seinen Gegner lustig. Er verpasste Punk den Spitznamen Samantha in Anspielung auf SEX and the City und machte sich über Punks Rulebook und damit auch über dessen gesamte Weltanschauung lustig. Jedoch lies sich der Champion nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und fädelte geschickt einen Plan ein, der dazu führte, dass The Rock seinen Titelshot verliert. Bei einer Autogrammstunde packte The Rock einen Fan weil er dachte es ist Punk und schubste ihn anschließend zu Seite, was ihm später als Attacke auf einen Fan ausgelegt wurde. The Rock konnte zwar seinen Shot später zurück gewinnen, aber nur in dem er es Punk besonders schmackhaft machte, in dem er seine Karriere aufs Spiel setzte. Damit erhielt das Match der beiden eine zusätzliche Brisanz. Beim SummerSlam 2012 war es dann so weit. CM Punk verlor nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit den Titel an The Rock. Da auch Punk etwas mehr setzen musste als nur den Titel, da es ja um The Rocks Karriere ging, handelte es sich um ein Once in a Life Time Match, und damit erhielt Punk kein Rematch so lange The Rock Champion ist. Damit wollte sich der Straight Edge Guru natürlich nicht so einfach sot abfinden. Er wollte dies so schnell wie möglich ändern und verbündete sich direkt mit dem neuen Nr. 1 Contender, dem Super Dragon. Die beiden bereiteten dem Great One wiederholt Probleme, doch kurz vor dem großen Match zwischen Punk und Rocky zerstritten sich die beiden Egos und Rocky konnte das Ruder herumreissen. Beim dann anstehenden Checks & Balances PPV endete das Aufeinandertreffen zwischen dem Dragon und dem Great One, unentschieden und auch ihr Rematch bei Backlash 2 Wochen später fand keinen eindeutigen Sieger. Punks neuerliches Eingreifen verhinderte hier die klare Entscheidung, woraufhin General Manager Cyrus festlegte, dass der Super Dragon keine weitere Chance mehr bekommen sollte. Damit zog sich Punk natürlich den Zorn des Dragon auf sich, was in einer Fehde der Beiden gipfelte, die schließlich der Super Dragon gewann. Trotzdem hatte Punk ja immer noch einen Shot auf den Titel frei, den er gegen The Rock nicht bekommen durfte, aber da nun Terry Funk der Titeträger war, konnte er sich wieder dem Kampf um das Gold widmen. Die erste Chance dazu erhilet er bei den Survivor Series 2012 in der Elimination Chamber, doch dort musste er sich im One on One Kurt Angle geschlagen geben, nachdem er selbst drei Leute eleminiert hatte. 2013 Da sich danach kein deutlicher No. 1 Contender herauskristallisieren konnte, kam es zu einem Four Way Match bei Cold Winter's Night 2013 zwischen Kurt Angle, dem Super Dragon, The Rock und CM Punk, bei dem sich der Straight Edge Guru am Ende durchsetzen konnte, und sich somit zum zweiten Mal den World Heavyweight Titel sichern konnte. Erfolge * Hall of Fame-Einführung 2015 Titel *3x SAW World Heavyweight Champion *3x SAW Tag Team Champion (1x mit Paul Burchill, 2x mit Elijah Burke als Straight Edge Justice) *2x United States Champion SAW100 *Platz 40 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 81 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 2 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 1 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 6 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 39 in den SAW100 2014 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2009: Sieger der Kategorie "Tag Team des Jahres" (mit Elijah Burke als Straight Edge Justice) *Year End Awards 2011: Sieger der Kategorie "Wrestler des Jahres" *Year End Awards 2012: Sieger der Kategorie "Wrestler des Jahres" *Year End Awards 2012: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (mit The Rock) *Year End Awards 2012: Sieger der Kategorie "Match des Jahres" (mit The Rock beim SummerSlam) Wissenswertes *Punk bestritt 2007 bei WrestleMania 1 gegen Sabu ein 2 out of 3 Falls Hardcore Match, das mehrere Stunden dauerte - bis heute das längste Match der SAW-Geschichte. Auch das zweitlängste Match der Geschichte, ein 60 Minute Iron Man Match bei Smackdown 2007 gegen Paul Burchill bestritt er. *Punk ist bis heute der einzige Wrestler, der um 4 verschiedene Titel angetreten ist (World Heavyweight, United States, SAW Tag Team & Interpromotional L) *CM Punk ist der Backlash Wrestler mit der länsten Titelregentschaft (Survivor Series 2011 - SummerSlam 2012, World Heavyweight Titel) *Er ist der erste und einzige Wrestler, der zwei mal in Folge Wrestler der Jahres wurde (2011, 2012) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler